tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
International Temporal Enforcement Agency
The International Temporal Enforcement Agency, ITEA or IT for short, was founded in 2008 by Interpol to act as an independent organization dedicated to dealing with anything related to Type-7 or the displacement of time, such as people committing crimes using the Temporal Gene. Their headquarters is located in London, England, and one of their major suppliers for travel accomodations and equipment is Stone Enterprises. Charter The ITEA exists to handle crimes specifically related to the use of Type-7 or anything capable of manipulating time. The official documents state that it enforces the misuse of temporal science and phenomenons, Type-7 lumped in as a temporal science due to the stasis-like state it induces. The agency ultimately answers to the United Nations security council, though it also has strong connections to both Interpol and the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, the former being its main provider of intelligence and the latter its main supplier for equipment. A special review board within the UN has been established to evaluate any case the ITEA gets involved in. Officially the ITEA can take over any case that suddenly is discovered to fall under its charter, though in these cases they tend to work with the local law enforcement and occassionally Interpol as necessary. Besides standard crimes the ITEA also deploys teams to investigate rumors and the like of Type-7 use, and if deployed before something actually happens they tend to initially work alone. The ITEA is based out of London primarily due to its central airport, as it allows for quick flights to both North America and Europe. The charter does allow for the establishment of a second headquarters in Asia if deemed necessary, Beijing, New Dehli and Tokyo all on a short list for possible locations. As it stands the second headquarters isn't needed. Stone Enterprises provides IT with private aircraft and special arrangements on commercial flights as needed for travel, also assisting with possible locations for hospitality. An important note about IT's charter is that it lacks many expected notes about agency discipline, including a lack of fraternization regulations and below-standard punishments for practical jokes. The former is due to many founding members of the ITEA being in relationships with their fellow agents and the latter is due to a belief that, so long as nothing serious becomes of any pranks, it helps with morale. Staff Names marked with a * are listed as exempt from the ITEA's prank clause. London Administration Central members of the agency who are either at the very top or not assigned to a particular wing. * Director - Sonia Castillo * Assistant Director - Lucienne Christophe * Reception - Gitana Brook*, Camille Lambert, Angelita Castillo, Evie Woods * Accounting - David Falk*, Eva Bingham * Human Resources - Rachel Clarke, Camille Lambert, Noah Durand, Lina Maier * Internal Affairs - Ian Blake, Alexandra Blake * Mechanic - Matthew Strathairn* Security * Head of Security - Dieter Bran* * Vice-Head of Security - Gaspar Guevara* * Head of Security Systems - Rhonda Evens* * Assistant Head of Security Systems - Coriander Blankfein * Sargeant - Carmen Pared, Esther Torres, Leonard Sharp * Day Staff - Yelena Nikitin, Zenon Sokalski, Franklin Adams * Night Staff - Christina Merritt, Jin Pierce, Perry Pike Espionage Wing Division dedicated to undercover operations and spy-related work. * Director - Sophie Katsopolis * Assistant Director - Tasia Spiro * Background Designer - Ariel Landry * Graphic Artist - Zachary Song Medical Wing Division dedicated to employee health. * Doctor - Zelda Parker* * Nurses - Paige Saunders, Nancy Colfax * Psychologist - Rory Becker Science Wing Division dedicated to understanding technology related to the agency's primary targets. * Director - Marika Bran * Assistant Director - Makeda Getachew * Lab Technicians - Katie Grant, Mia Santos, Hyun Su Tactical Wing Division dedicated to combat training and tactics. * Director - Hui Lan * Assistant Director - Jelena Hendraille * Rangemaster - William Volt * Modification Expert - Bethany McGill Technical Wing Divison related to computers and analyzing data. * Director - Travis Paddington * Assistant Director - Colette Landry * Lead Analyst - Rafael Calado * Analysts - Juro Takashi, Lori Jones, Janelle Gallegos, Angela Schwarz * Support Technicians - Megan Gage, Parisa Golzar Field Teams Team Alpha Team Beta Team Gamma Team Delta Team Epsilon Team Zeta GRID Non-Agency Personel Third-Party Staff * Kimberly Ewart, Travel Coodinator * Shiori Yoshida, Metropolitan Police Service Liaison * Paula Tate, Gladstone Government Liaison Oversight Committee * Robert Warner, UN Security Council * Raymond Bishop, Interpol * Julienne Bertrand, Interpol * Mira Stolar, Europol * Mallory Keaton, NATO Contacts * Monica Stein, Stone Enterprises Travel Contact * Mary Hamilton, Stone Enterprises Science Contact * Chita Francisco, London Journalist Contact * Erika Stone, Financier * Arlette Bouchard, Financier Former Staff * Palmira Tiago, Former Field Agent and leader of Team Zeta Equipment Firearms * H&K USP45 Tactical Pistol * Walther P99 Tactical Pistol * SIG P226 Tactical Pistol (standard issue) * Glock 17 modified Dart Pistol (standard issue) * Ruger Mk II modified Dart Pistol * ITEA PR-2 Dart Pistol * X26 Taser Stun Gun * H&K MP5 Submachine Gun * ITEA SM-3 Submachine Gun * Colt M4 Assault Carbine * Colt Canada C7 Assault Rifle * Remington 870 Shotgun * Walther WA2000 Sniper Rifle * AI AWM Sniper Rifle * NI Immobilizer Gas Launcher * H&K 69 Grenade Launcher Equipment * Electro-Static Rounds * Type-7 * Static7 * NI Angle Gun * Pistor 5 Mesotherapy Gun * Preval Gas Sprayer * KGB Twilight Pen * Type-7 Chips * Breathe Easy * Freeze-Key * Stasis Disk * Motion Mist * NI Angle Gun * NI Impact Armor * Immunity Ring * Chrono Goggles * Kevlar Armor * Dragon Skin * M15 Gas Mask * NI 150 Heartbeat Sensor * NI Ghostchatter * CyPad * 7100 zNose * SIGMA 900 * Freeze Tracker * Stasis Scanner Standard Field Kit A standard field kit is one that ideally each agent takes with them when on assignment. A field kit is contained in a metal box labelled 'first aid,' with the standard contents of a kit for its size thinned out to conceal other supplies in addition to the medical items. The kit contains, besides typical first-aid supplies: * 2 Syringes * 1 Glock 17 with two clips worth of dart-based ammunition * 1 bottle of Type-7 * 1 bottle of Type-7 counter-agent * 1 Preval Gas Sprayer * 1 Type-7 Chip with Remote * 1 Immunity Ring * 1 Stasis Disk * 1 KGB Twilight Pen * Copper bracelet and pendant with the agent's contact information on if found frozen * 1 Multi-Tool * 1 Pocket Flashlight * 1 Freeze Tracker * 1 Stasis Scanner * 4 Breathe Easy Gelcaps * 1 Encoded Cell Phone * 2 Emergency Credit Cards with company funds, one Visa the other Mastercard In addition to the kit it is assumed each agent has an additional sidearm and some form of computer. Team Field Kit A team field kit is one that ideally each team takes with them when on assignment. A team kit is contained in a metal suitcase and carries extra supplies a team may typically need on assignment. The kit contains: * 4 SIG P226 pistols with 2 extra clips each * 8 additional dart clips for Glock 17s * 4 clips of Electro-Static Rounds * 1 Pistor 5 Mesotherapy Gun * 2 bottles of Type-7 * 1 bottles of Type-7 counter-agent * 4 NI Ghostchatters * 4 Stasis Disks * 4 pairs of Chrono Goggles * 1 bottle of Breathe Easy gelcaps * 1 Freeze-Key * 1 SIGMA 900 * 1 7100 zNose * 1 NI 150 Heartbeat Sensor In addition to the kit it is assumed each agent has their own individual kit. Vehicles * Range Rover Sport Category:Organizations Category: Law Enforcement Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA